Think Twice
by WordsLikeStardust
Summary: Candice Michelle loves her life. She's the Women's Champion and has found love with Batista. But the man who broke her heart 2 years ago, Chris Jericho has returned, and he's not only claiming the Championship, but he's claiming her heart as well.
1. Prologue

**Think Twice**

**Summary: Candice Michelle is happy and content in her relationship with the Animal, Dave Batista. She's finally fallen in love again and couldn't think of a better man to be with. But then, her ex-boyfriend, Chris Jericho returns to the WWE, the one who broke her heart when he left the first time around. Chris plans on winning back his Candy-coated Diva, but it's not an easy task with Batista on the other end of the love triangle. How will Candice decide who has the rightful claim on her heart?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This story was made strictly for fun and entertainment. All the characters belong to the WWE, and the song Think Twice, the inspiration for this fic, is owned by Eve 6. **

**Author's Note: Now that I'm out of school for the summer, my priorities will be to finish Becoming a Legacy and Survivor, update Stolen and this fic, Think Twice. I'll always be working on the third and final installment to follow Becoming a Legacy, so stay tuned. Enjoy this fic and review please. **

**Couples: BatistaxCandicexJericho, KennedyxKelly, TorriexJohn, MariaxJeff, EvexMatt, RandyxMickie**

**Extras: There is a video made by my lovely friend Christal as a request from me that suits as a trailer for this story. The link is in my profile. Check it out! **

**Now, on with the story and happy reading!**

* * *

Prologue:

_August 25, 2005_

"I'm just done!" Chris Jericho snapped as he stalked into his dressing room. "I'm done with Eric Bischoff, I'm done with John Cena, I'm just done with the WWE…period!"

"So you're just going to let them fire you?!" His girlfriend, Candice Michelle was right on his heels. "You can appeal to Vince, I'm sure you could get your job back!"

Chris whirled around to face her, his eyes blazing with fury. "I don't want to _appeal_ to Vince! I don't want my job back! I don't want to be a wrestler anymore! I'm done with this hellhole and sick of all this bullshit!"

"Chris, you've been wrestling for fifteen years! I thought this was your dream!" She protested.

"This whole experience has been nothing but a nightmare!" He practically snarled. "I'm one of the best superstars this company has ever seen and I continually get passed over for younger and less talented guys…like John Cena! There has been nothing about being in the WWE that is remotely dream-like."

She flinched, stung by the comment. "What about me? If not for the WWE, we never would have met." She pointed out.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Not even _you_, Candice, are worth all the bullshit I've gone through here!"

She felt like she'd just taken a sledgehammer to the chest. "What?!" She gasped. "I thought you loved me?!"

"Love?" He repeated incredulously. "Love? How can I love you? You're just like the rest of them! The only reason you're even in the WWE is because you're nice to look at! That's all you are is eyecandy! What's to love about that?!"

Her heart crumbled in her chest. "You can't mean that?! What about all we shared?"

"What have we shared?!" Chris retorted. "A couple of months worth of great sex?! Yeah, that's something I'll cherish for the rest of my life." He said sarcastically. "I'm through with the WWE, Candice, and I'm through with you!"

Tears pricked her eyes, but she refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Instead, she bolted from the room, her vision blurring with moisture as she stumbled down the hallway. She kept going until she miraculously made it to the Diva's locker room.

"Candice?" Torrie Wilson looked up in alarm at the sight of her friend. "Oh my Gosh, what happened?"

"He broke up with me!" Candice sobbed, collapsing against the Boise Belle, finally giving into her heart.

"Chris did what?!" Torrie exclaimed in shock, hugging Candice tightly to offer comfort. "Why?! You were perfect together!"

"He said he never loved me, that I was nothing more than good sex!" Candice wailed, burrowing into Torrie's shoulder.

"Why that…" Torrie's eyes narrowed in anger. "What an asshole! It's all right, Candy…you can do so much better! Forget him."

Candice just continued to sob, her in a million pieces. She could only wonder where she'd go from here.

**R&R people, it makes me happy lol. And don't forget to check out the video for this fic, link in my profile under my story extras. It's made by the fabulous Christal-R :D **


	2. Moving Onward and Upward

Chapter One:

_Two years later…June 24, 2007 Vengeance_

"The following Diva's contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship!" Lilian Garcia announced from her spot in the center of the ring.

An obnoxious techno theme blasted through the speakers, accompanied with the paparazzi rolling out the carpet and cameras flashing across the stage. The current Women's Champion appeared in the midst of it all, holding her title belt high above her head.

"Introducing first, from Los Angeles, California, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Melina!" Lilian continued at the A-list Diva nonchalantly started down the ramp and performed her splits entrance into the ring.

_Ooh, let me show you what love is_

_Let me show you how to move your body_

_Let me show you how to make me crazy_

_Too much lovin' never hurt nobody_

"And introducing the challenger, from Milwaukee, Wisconsin, Candice Michelle!" Lilian introduced the Candy-coated Diva's arrival with a touch more enthusiasm as she appeared on stage.

Amongst the flickering pink and white strobe lights, Candice Michelle skipped out onto the stage in a glittering navy robe, her hair cascading in curls down her back. Her heart was pounding a staccato rhythm in her chest as she started down the ramp. She had been anticipated this match for months. She'd been working her hardest for the past two years to be good enough for a shot at the Women's Championship. She wanted to more than just another pretty face, and now was her time to prove it.

She scaled onto the ring apron, feeding off the energy and support from the crowd. Pausing, she undid the clasp of her robe and whipped it open, revealing the purple attire she wore beneath. She ignored Melina mocking her and making disgusted faces. She had beaten Melina on several occasions recently, in singles competition, tag team competition and the infamous pudding match at One Night Stand. She knew she could do this, she believed in herself.

Meanwhile, backstage, Dave Batista wiped the sweat off his face with a towel before turning the monitor on in his dressing room. He was extremely frustrated with the outcome of his title match just before, where his own General Manager costing him the match. And now, he would not receive another title shot while Edge held the World Heavyweight Championship. He could only hope that his girlfriend faired better tonight.

The Women's Championship match was already underway. At the moment, the current Champion was showing her veteran status and holding the upperhand over the challenger. But, to her credit, the challenger wasn't giving up and she was using her hard earned skills to her advantage by reversing Melina's attack and sending the Paparazzi Princess flying out of the ring.

"That's it, Baby." Dave murmured. "Stay on her." He watched the monitor intently.

Back in the ring, Candice locked up with Melina for the umpteenth time. Melina sent Candice careening towards the ropes off and Irish whip, but instead of hitting the clothesline she had intended, Candice ducked under the assault and propelled herself off the ropes on the opposite side.

The next few seconds seemed to flash by in slow motion, as Candice used the extra momentum from to spring into the air, twist her body into a spinning heel kick, connecting with Melina's chest.

Breathing hard, Candice made the cover, holding tight and praying that it was enough.

"One…two…three!" Chad Patton, the referee assigned to officiate this particular contest, stood up and called for the bell. "It's over!"

The crowd burst into cheers and various arrays of applause as Candice's theme music hit the airwaves. Stunned, Candice rose to her feet as Chad brought over her newly won belt.

"Here is your winner, and the _New_ WWE Women's Champion, Candice Michelle!" Lilian stood to announce the victor.

Tears fell from the Candy-coated Diva's dark eyes and she stared down at the leather and gold she held in her hands. Two years worth of hardwork, of blood, sweat and tears had finally paid off. She had finally done it. She had proven she was more than just a pretty face. She was more, so much more…she was a Champion.

* * *

"Candice!" Mickie James was the first to greet her friend when she returned to the backstage area. "You were fabulous! Congratulations!"

Laughing, Candice embraced Mickie tightly. "Thank you! I can't believe it! I did it! I really did it!"

"You really did!" Mickie agreed. "Just like you said, and we said you would. You're the Champ now!"

Candice grinned. "I'm floating right now." She hefted the belt onto her shoulder. "I've dreamed of this more than anything else, and it's finally come true!"

"Well, you'd better believe it because we are so celebrating tonight!" Mickie chuckled. "Maria's already talked to the SmackDown girls too, Michelle and Torrie will definitely be there."

Candice shoved her hair back off her face and exhaled. "I'm definitely looking forward to it! But first, I need a shower." She giggled.

"Yeah, you kind of stink." Mickie teased, wrinkling her nose.

"Shut up!" Candice laughed. "I'll meet you back at the hotel."

"Sounds good." Mickie nodded. "See you later…Champ!"

Candice beamed and waved to her friend before heading down the hallway, her mind on the shower she desperately wanted. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how one looked at it, it would be delayed a little longer.

"So how does it feel?" The deep baritone voice of her boyfriend sounded from just up ahead of her.

Candice looked up in the dark eyes of the Animal and felt her heart constrict in recognition and then swell with an emotion she had once sworn never to feel again…love.

"Absolutely amazing." She replied softly. "It's like I've suddenly received everything I've ever wanted. I've got the reputation, I've got the skills, I've got the belt, and I've got you."

Dave let his large hand trail over her hair. "I'm so proud of you."

"No one can say I'm just a pretty face ever again." She smiled sweetly at him. "I've got the belt to prove it now."

"Candice, you never needed a belt to prove it." Dave shook his head and chuckled. "Yes, you're beautiful on the outside, but you're beautiful on the inside too. You are incredibly kind, unwaveringly determined, immensely talented and feverishly loyal to those you love. This…" He gestured to the belt on her shoulder. "Just goes to show that when you put your mind to something, you achieve it, but it doesn't define you. Just being yourself is definition enough."

For the second time that night, happy tears filled the eyes of the new Champion. "I love you, Dave." She admitted honestly. "I know it's taken me a long time to say it. I had some emotional baggage and fears regarding relationships to deal with, but you never once lost faith in me…in us. But I do, I love you."

He framed her face in his hands and let a grin stretched over his face. "I love you too, Candice. It was worth the wait. I'm not going anywhere, I never will." He promised, before lowering his head and covering her mouth with his.

* * *

"First round of drinks is on me." Randy Orton shouted over the noise of the crowded bar to his friends. "After all, we're here to celebrate a new era, the first Championship reign of our very own, Candice Michelle."

Candice, who had changed into a sleek little black number with silver wedges, flashed Randy a charming smile. "Thanks Randy!" She said sweetly, as she skirted onto a stool between Dave and Ken Kennedy.

"It's because we're from Wisconsin." Ken stage whispered to her. "And we just know how to do it better."

She giggled in response. "I can drink to that."

Kelly Kelly, nudged her boyfriend in the ribs. "Just because you're from Wisconsin doesn't mean you're any better than the rest of us."

Ken smirked. "Actually Baby, the belt sitting in Candice's hotel room begs to differ. And just look at me," He joked. "My good looks speak for themselves just how talented I am."

"Uh oh." Candice playfully rolled her eyes. "If we're not careful, we're going to have an ego war between Ken and Randy when he comes back with the drinks."

"John might chime in with some Champ is Here cracks too." Torrie Wilson said playfully to her fiancé, the infamous John Cena. "Cause we don't hear that enough."

John smiled good-naturedly. "You like my promos." He reminded her with humor in his eyes. "After all, the Champ," He gestured to himself. "Is in fact…here!"

"Oh brother!" Michelle McCool said with mock exasperation. "Just don't let Randy start on his destiny crap."

"I heard that!" Randy said to Michelle and he returned from the bar with drinks in hand. He passed the beer bottles out to the guys and martinis to the Divas. "It's not crap. It's my destiny to be great!"

Candice sipped her martini to hide her smile. Two years ago, she never thought she could be this happy again, surrounded by good friends and in love with a man that made her feel like she could fly.

"Yeah, greatly boring." Jeff Hardy chimed in. "Seriously Randy, you need to change it up a bit. Try a different tactic."

"Like what, changing my hair color every day?" Randy shot back.

"Nah, you don't want to look like you're copying Jeff." Matt retorted in defense of his brother. "What about Randy Orton, the Time Waster!"

Maria Kanellis giggled. "Matt! That's not very nice."

"It's better than I will not die." Randy argued. "Besides Edge, I'm the only one who can go out there and make the crowd boo in record time."

"I don't know," Candice cast a sideways glance at Ken. "Mr. Kennedy has been getting on the nerves of a lot of people."

"They're just jealous." Ken shrugged. "No one else can get away with repeating their name like I do."

"You do realize you're dating Kelly Kelly?" Mickie reminded him with a giggle.

"Nope, mine has a pause between the repetition." Ken pointed out. "Mine's more dramatic. She's just so nice they named her twice."

Candice slid her hand into Dave's while her friends continued to banter around them. "This is nice." She told him. "I haven't been this happy for so long."

Dave squeezed her fingers. "I'm glad. You deserve it, Baby."

"The only thing that would make it perfect is if you and I were on the same brand again." Candice told him. "I hate not seeing you those couple days."

"I know." He nodded his agreement. "But there's always next year's draft. In this business, you never know what's going to happen."

"That's true. And as long as I have you, I'll get through all of it." She leaned against his shoulder. "Thank you."

"For what?" He murmured, kissing the top of her head.

"For loving me." She said simply. "You've been my foundation for the past year."

"Nothing's going to shake me either." He said firmly. "Now enough with the serious talk, as much as I enjoy it." He chuckled. "Come on, come dance with me."

Candice rose to her feet and followed him onto the crowded dance floor. Little did both of them know, that soon enough their foundation would be shaken…to the core.


	3. Negotiating Time and Loving Life

Chapter Two:

The following Monday night found Chris Jericho sitting down in front of his television just in time for WWE's weekly flagship show, Monday Night RAW. Chris hadn't thought much about the WWE for two years. He'd been touring with his band, writing his book, doing guest spots on VH1 and several other ventures. But lately, he'd been putting some thought into returning to his original career, as a professional wrestler.

He'd left the WWE because he'd been fed up, burnt out and needing a break from it all. He didn't regret his decision to leave, it had been right for him at the time. Now he was starting to miss it, and planning on returning in the very near future. He longed for the atmosphere of performing for a live crowd night after night; hearing them cheer his name as he artistically dismantled an opponent. He missed his glittery ring tights and toting gold around his waist. After all, that's what it was all about, achieving gold. And he was ready to fight for some again.

The only thing he regretted about his decision to leave was breaking up with his then girlfriend, Candice Michelle. He'd been so angry back then, and unnecessarily harsh with a woman who'd done nothing but love and support him through everything. He still missed her occasionally, and wondered if she was still in the WWE. Had she learned to wrestle yet? Or was she still doing lingerie fashion shows? Or had WWE released her once her eye-candy appeal had worn out?

As RAW's opening pyros went off, he popped the top off his bottle of beer and sat back to enjoy the show. He didn't recognize some of the younger talent in the opening match, but was impressed with the raw skill of Cody Rhodes.

"Takes after his father." He murmured, sipping his beer.

He laughed at the irony of John Cena still being the WWE Champion and cutting the same wordy interviews that included a few pot shots at Todd Grisham.

"Some thing's never changed." He chuckled; mock toasting the West Newbury Native.

The camera switched back to the ring, where Lilian Garcia was waiting to announce the next match. "The following Diva's contest is scheduled for one fall."

A busty blonde with huge lips pranced her way down to the ring flipping her hair as she went. Jericho didn't recognize her from his time in the WWE and assumed she was hired during his time away.

"Introducing first, from Louisville, Kentucky, Jillian Hall!" Lilian said, trying to block the sarcasm from her voice, making Jericho laugh appreciatively. The RAW Latina hadn't changed much.

_Ooh, Let me show what love is_

_Let me show you how to move your body_

_Let show you how to make me crazy_

_Too much loving never hurt nobody_

"And her opponent, from Milwaukee, Wisconsin, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Candice Michelle!" Lilian introduced the Candy-coated Diva's arrival over the roar of the crowd.

"Psssht!" Chris spat his beer out while his jaw dropped open in complete shock.

Candice appeared onscreen dressed in black wrestling tights and a gold robe that concealed her torso from view. Over her head, she brandished her newly won Championship belt.

"And here comes the new Women's Champion, King." JR's voice commented through his headset. "Candice is the definition of hard work paying off. She trained long and diligently and used her new skills to win the title from that barracuda, Melina."

"Oh, I think I've just found the Angel I want to be touched by!" King exclaimed. "I think Candice is the most beautiful Women's Champion I've seen. She makes my eyeballs happy!"

"A former Playboy covergirl, Go Daddy spokeswoman and now she can add Women's Champion to her list of attributes." JR added. "It was a great match last night at Vengeance, where Candice defeated the former champion, Melina, with a spinning heel kick."

Candice scaled onto the apron and hung the belt over her shoulder, before whipping her robe over to reveal the matching gold crop top underneath.

Jericho could only stare in wonder at the TV as Candice entered the ring, passing her belt off and saluting the crowd. Her hair was lighter now with highlights and if it was possible, she looked even more beautiful now than she did when he last saw her.

He kept his eyes glued to her frame as the match started, marveling at her wrestling ability. She was just learning how to wrestle when he left and now she had gone from completely hesitant in her moves to a confident array of offense. There was a healthy mix of grappling ability and groundwork, as well as some high-risk moves that made Jillian look amateurish in comparison.

A spinning heel kick to the chest sent Jillian down for the count, and won Candice her match. But, before she had a chance to celebrate, the former Champion Melina was running down the ramp to assault Candice from behind.

"No," Chris grunted. "Come on, Candice." He said anxiously.

As though she'd heard him, Candice reversed Melina's attack and sent her barreling into the outside barricade. Reaching for her belt, Candice climbed on top of the announcer's table and lifted the belt over her head. "Yeah!" She cheered as her music started up in the background.

As RAW cut to commercial, Jericho could only sit on his couch in wonder. While some things were still the same, some big things had changed. Gone was the shy, wannabe Diva he'd fallen in love with all those years ago. Candice had apparently done Playboy in his absence and stepped up in her game so much, that she was now the Queen of the Divas, toting the gold.

He couldn't believe it. If he hadn't seen for himself, he wouldn't. But there she was, a Champion, with a confident, kick ass attitude and a beauty that shown through inside to outside. Something akin to guilt and regret creeped through him.

"What the hell did I do?" He muttered to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Candice was laughing as she went backstage. She was pleased with her victory over the wannabe songbird and thrilled that once again, she had the last act against Melina. She was all but glowing as she met Mickie around the corner.

"I was going to come down and give you a hand, but it doesn't seem you needed it." Mickie chuckled. "Nice job out there."

"Thanks Micks." Candice grinned. "It felt real good knocking her out like that. Maybe now she'll learn I'm not some stupid fluke and I can kick her ass by now."

"For her sake, I hope she does, or you'll wind up killing her." Mickie smiled. "By the way, Prince Charming has been calling your cell phone since we went to commercial."

"Oh Dave!" Candice's eyes lit up. "He's so sweet. I love him so much!"

"We know!" Mickie laughed. "He's all you talk about for the most part."

"I can't help it, Mickie, I'm in love. He believed in me when others didn't. He pulled me out of the dark hole Chris Jericho put me in. And he made me do something I swore never to do again…he made me fall in love." Candice said dreamily. "He just…makes me so happy."

"I know, and I'm thrilled for you, Candy, seriously. I want to give him a medal for all he's done for you. But instead of telling me how much you love him, why don't you tell him." Mickie teased, pointing in the direction of the Women's locker room where Candice's cell phone lay with the rest of her belongings.

Candice giggled at her friend. "Good point. Fine, I'll quit making you roll your eyes and go talk to Dave. But, just remember that you love me, really."

Mickie let out another eye roll and gave in to a laugh. "Right. Go make the rest of us sick and talk to Dave. I've got to go cut a backstage segment with Ria."

Candice waved. "All right, Girlie. I'll meet you back in the locker room."

"Will do." Mickie saluted her before both women parted in opposite directions.

* * *

"Dave Holmes!" Rey Mysterio greeted his friend and often tag team partner. "Your Querida did an excellent job tonight. She showed that witch Melina whose boss."

Dave chuckled at his friend's description. "Yes, Candice did very well tonight. She showed why she earned that belt, that's for sure."

"You must be proud of her, Holmes." Rey grinned behind his ever-present mask. "You spent a lot of time with her in the ring, training and encouraging her. Now it's all paid off."

Dave nodded. "Yes, it's all paid off. She achieved her dream and is happy with where she's at. Now all I've got to is win back my World Heavyweight title and then we'll both be set for a long time."

Rey laughed. "You'll get it, Holmes. It's only a matter of time."

Both men were interrupted by the ringing of Dave's cell phone, which began to light up furiously with Candice's name flashing across the screen.

"Your girl." Rey said knowingly. "I'll catch up with you later, say hi to Candice for me."

"I will, thanks Rey." Dave waved him off before flipping his phone open to answer it. "Hey Beautiful, you were on fire tonight."

There was a quiet giggle from the other line. "Thanks Babe, my adrenaline's finally wearing off from it. I love going out there, especially with a belt over my shoulder."

"It's heady feeling." He agreed. "I like that you're now wearing gold attire too, it's fitting and sexy."

She sighed happily. "Why do you have to be all the way over on SmackDown?" She complained half-heartedly.

"Because it's where I need to be…for now." He said, not ruling out the fact that someday they could be on the same brand again. The more he thought about it, the more he hoped that someday was coming sooner, rather than later.

* * *

Long after RAW had wrapped up for the night, Chris Jericho remained on his couch, staring at the now black TV screen. He couldn't stop thinking about Candice. She had been so different, yet very much the same. Any assclown could see that she had worked very hard in his absence and had stepped up from being another Diva Search Contestant, to a real WWE Diva.

"Looks like you were the assclown this time." He muttered, rising to his feet and heading towards his kitchen. "You act like a jackass and she turns into a queen…go figure."

Grabbing another beer from his fridge, he surpassed the rest of his kitchen and headed into his spacious office, dropping into the leather chair behind his cherry wood desk. "Thinking cap on, Jericho, it's negotiating time." He said to himself.

Lifting the office phone, Chris punched in a familiar phone number and waited three rings before a brisk female voice answered on the other end. "Steph? It's Jericho, as in Chris Jericho. Listen, I'm sorry to bother you at home, but I wanted to talk to you about…"

* * *

Thoroughly exhausted, Candice Michelle entered the hotel room she shared with her fellow Diva Maria Kanellis, since Mickie roomed with her boyfriend, Randy Orton.

"I am beat." Candice proclaimed, flopping over backwards onto her bed.

Maria giggled, tucking a lock of her red hued hair behind her ear. "Well, with all the butt kicking you did tonight, I can't say I blame you."

"Ria, we're in the WWE now, learn to say ass." Candice joked.

"Oh leave me alone, Candy, it's my innocence that makes the fans love me." Maria called over her shoulder as she headed for the bathroom. "Being adorable has it's perks."

Candice chuckled as the door closed behind the RAW interviewer. "I love my life."

* * *

**A/N: Shout outs to HardyRhodesCenafan1, Cro009, RandomlyAwsomer, Kylie, Christal-R, BatistaAddicts, Asher02, Ctar and DenaDiva. You guys rock!**


End file.
